There was no blood!
by RamsesChikakoTaiyou
Summary: What if the monster wasn't real? Please excuse this sad excuse for a summary. English class assignment from last year. Oneshot


RamsesChikakoTaiyou: Just a story I wrote as an assignment for English class last year. The assignment was basically to rewrite Frankenstein (either the whole story or a scene). First fanfic I'm posting here.

_Stuff in italics is Frankenstein's story_

Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenstein or the characters in it. Do I look like Mary Shelley to you! (To those who answered this question: How would you know how I look? …stalkers…)

"Blood… NO! There was no blood! I remember… Dark finger marks around her neck. That monster did that to her… Elizabeth, my love, why did he have to kill you?"

It was at this moment that I chose to walk past that room that Victor Frankenstein inhabited. He was rambling in a crazed manner, talking about the death of his beloved again. I decided to sit in with him today, as I had done many times before. I greeted him and he nodded to let me know that he acknowledged my presence. It was a few weeks ago that he had started telling me his stories about where he came from and what brought him here. I asked about Elizabeth and he seemed distraught as I mentioned the name.

"Elizabeth was my wife, my love. She was mine. Mine to protect… But I couldn't protect her from that monster. He should have killed me, not her. I wish I was dead. Why should I live while she is dead. My father? Henry? What of them? That monster has their blood on his hands as well."

He had begun to ramble by then. I shall relay his story to you exactly as it was told to me today, but be warned that you may not believe me.

_I had witnessed that monster's murder of my best friend, Henry Clerval, or rather I had walked in just in time to see Henry's lifeless body on the floor. Afterwards, I fell into a deep illness. I do not remember much from the weeks I was ill. I am certain, though, that I was very ill. I know I had been taken to a hospital. I do remember a lot of yelling and questioning. People kept asking questions about Henry. They kept saying crazy things about me killing Henry. That's preposterous! I have said it many times. The monster killed Henry. I'm innocent of all these deaths. Then, I left the hospital and returned to the lab in which I had been working._

_I am glad that the police had not found the lab. If they had, they surely would have realized the horror I unknowingly unleashed on humanity. Then they would have seen that I intended to do it again. I would be blamed for the monster's intentions. He wanted this to be done, not me! The monster had tried to get me to create another monster, which I had destroyed after seeing what he had done to Henry. It was horrible, cold-blooded murder. I realized that I needed to hide the parts I was using to create the monster. I stored them, deciding that it would be better to keep them close so I can hide them. They might be discovered if I leave them anywhere else._

_After storing them where they would never be found, I made my way back to Geneva. It was my father's wish that Elizabeth and I be married. He said he wanted to see the union before he died. I stole one glance at Elizabeth and instantly knew that she suspected something was wrong with me. Oh, God, how I hoped she did not know. She asked me if I was okay. She was concerned that I would not be well enough to marry her yet. Elizabeth said that it would be okay if we waited until I was fully recovered from my illness. I assured her that I was perfectly fine. I wondered if that was all she had on her mind. I could not help but suspect that she knew something else. I worried that she might know, and I worried about the monster._

_The monster was not pleased with how I had destroyed companion he wanted. I could feel it. Every night, I felt like he was watching me. He showed up everywhere as though reminding me that he would not leave me alone. I would see him in the windows, staring at me through the glass. I even saw him in the mirrors. His abhorred face staring at me. Do you see how he haunted me? Do you understand, now? Do you understand why I tried to escape him? He said that he'd always be near me. He swore that he would be with me on my wedding night, watching me, taunting me, every moment of my life. He would be with me until he saw me breathe my last breath. I began to carry weapons to protect my beloved and myself if the beast ever decided to attack._

_The wedding preparations were complete and Elizabeth and I were prepared to wed. I believed that I was ready to tell her everything about the beast I unleashed on humanity, but in the end I decided against it. It would simply be too much for her innocent ears. I needed to protect her for as long as I could. She could never know. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had stumbled upon the bags in which I was keeping the parts for the second monster while she was in our room. I heard her scream, and I instantly thought she had seen the monster. She screamed again, and I rushed to our room and saw her standing over the bag with all the parts in it. Things happened so quickly after that, and all I remember is her dead body sprawled across the floor._

_Oww…. My head… No, please don't worry about me. I just seem to always remember seeing blood every time I remember their deaths. I don't understand why I remember blood, especially since the monster always strangled them, leaving black finger marks around their necks. There was never any blood. Excuse me for rambling. I shall continue my tale._

_I suppose the monster was watching and became enraged when he saw the parts I had been using for the monster I destroyed. I fell ill again immediately after that. Did you know that my father came to visit me this time? I'm grateful that he took the time to come see me. He left quickly, though. I tried to tell him to stay, but he wouldn't listen to me. I found that odd. He usually listened to me, but this time he wouldn't even consider listening to my pleas for him to stay. He was always so nice to me. He'd let me pursue what I wanted, never really pressuring me into anything aside from marrying Elizabeth, but I did that of my own accord. Excuse me? Do I remember what happened to him? I don't really remember what happened after that, but I remember visiting his grave some time later. I must have blanked out after he left. I suppose the monster killed him too. I wanted so badly to kill that monster._

_He visited me again after that, teasing me, saying how alone and miserable I was. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, to kill him and be rid of his presence for good, but I couldn't. He taunted me time and time again, driving me slowly insane. You do understand why I wanted to escape him, right? You do! Why was my escape stopped, then? Why did they stop me from escaping that monster? I don't want to live if they're not here. He killed them all! Oww! My head! It hurts so much… So much… So much blood… All of them… Dead…_

Victor had begun to mutter softly to himself at this point, and I realized I wouldn't be getting anymore information out of him. I stood up and said good night to him. My shift was almost over anyway. I saw one of the new members of the staff looking into the room. He looked at me questioningly and asked, "What's the story behind that patient?"

"He was taken in after a suicide attempt. Someone in town saw him standing on the ledge of a building's roof getting ready to jump."

"What was all that about a monster killing his loved ones?" I shook my head at this statement.

"He killed them. I guess he snapped after killing his father. He remembers sometimes, but he represses those memories. That's why he has severe headaches when he remembers the blood. We identified the parts in his bag as those that were missing from Henry Clerval's body and those that were missing from several workers in the hospital Victor went to after Clerval's murder."

As I said this, the new staff member paled. "That's sick…"

"As for his wife, it's assumed that she did find the bag filled with body parts. A maid in the house heard the screams and went to investigate. She found him standing over Elizabeth's body with a bloody knife in his hands. She said that he passed out shortly after she entered the room. He was questioned again at the hospital. His father visited and was angry because Victor had killed all those people. As you can probably guess, Victor even killed his father as well as some of the workers in that hospital. We assume that it was at this point that he began to go mad from repressing his memories. He probably created the monster as something he could put the blame on, and was not able to cope with the memories that would come back and remind him of what he'd done. His journal doesn't say anything after that point, but the last entry is set only two days before he was taken in for attempted suicide."

Just as I had finished saying all this to the wide-eyed boy, we heard a gasp followed by bitter laughter coming from Victor's room. We rushed in only to find the man lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood and a piece of glass protruding from his chest. His eyes were closed and he had a peaceful expression as his grim laughter echoed off the white hospital walls. He muttered something in an eerie voice.

"Die, monster. Let me escape…" He let out another laugh as a grim smile crossed his pale features. He lay still for a moment, but just before he passed away, in that same eerie tone of voice, he whispered, "So much blood…"

owari!

Like it? Hate it? Review please! Flames will be used to cook my dinner consisting of the random guy I found on the sidewalk.


End file.
